Life's a Beach
Life's a Beach is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by fellow Grove Street Families member and aspiring rapper OG Loc, from the Burger Shot he works for in the Marina district of Los Santos, San Andreas. :Note: This mission can only be started between 22:00 and 6:00. Mission Carl recently assisted OG Loc by taking out a Vagos gang member who disrespected him in prison. Now in a technical job at a Burger Shot, Loc is planning on putting together a house party for his album release, but he requires a sound system to amplify his tunes. A beach party is occurring at the nearby Santa Maria Beach, and it so happens that they have in their possession a sound system in the back of a Pony van. Carl goes to the party, meeting up with the DJ, and attempts to gain access to the sound system. He is challenged to a dance battle, scoring a minimum of 2500 points to pass. Once Carl has successfully passed the challenge, the DJ invites Carl into her van, which she refers to as her "office". Given the opportunity, Carl steals the van, throwing the DJ out and prompting two party-goers to pursue the van in their cars. In the ensuing chaos, Carl manages to take the van to a garage in Commerce, completing the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the beach party. *Get a score of 2500 or greater to gain access to the sound van. *Steal the sound van. *Get the van back to the garage. Tips *To avoid the car chase, dump the cars in the water by pushing them. However, make sure not to pass on the red spot near the DJ or kill the DJ and any party-goers. * In the iOS version the timing can be trickier than it is on the console versions. The game registers the input of the direction based on when you release the button, not when you press it. One method is to be holding the next upcoming direction in advance and then let go just as that direction enters the space in the middle. * Third party controllers for iOS devices will not work for this mission as none of the buttons are assign to the directions in the minigame and your on screen buttons disappear when connected to said controller. * There is a way to steal the van without talking with the DJ or dancing. Hire a member to your gang. When you reach the party, try to open the van's door. You won't be able to do it, but your gang member will. When he enters the van, shoot him at his head. He will die and open the door, allowing you to steal and take the van to the garage. Rewards The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes is unlocked. Although it is stated in walkthroughs for the game that the Dancing Minigame inside nightclubs is unlocked after completing this mission, it is in fact unlocked from the beginning of the game if Carl enters the Alhambra club. Video walkthroughs Gallery Life'saBeach-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson approaching the beach party Life'saBeach-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson talking to the DJ Life'saBeach-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and the DJ dancing Life'saBeach-GTASA5.png|Carl Johnson about to steal the sound van Life'saBeach-GTASA6.jpg|Carl Johnson driving the sound van to the garage Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the saying "life's a bitch." *The song playing during Carl's dance is "Hollywood Swinging" by Kool & the Gang, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. *The song "Pretend We're Dead" by L7 always plays at the party when not doing the dance activity. This song can also be heard on Radio X. *Deleted dialogue reveals the garage used to store the sound van is owned by LB. *This is one of the four missions that cannot be completed if the player has used an excessive amount of cheats. The other three are Burning Desire, Photo Opportunity, and Madd Dogg. *Most of the dancers are carrying MP5s. If the player fails the mission, the dancers will drop their weapons if they are killed. *There is a cheat code with the same name of the mission. Navigation }} de:Life's a Beach es:Life's a Beach pl:Plaża, dzika plaża Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas